Don't let me lose my nerve
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Ok so I worked a end to this story, mentions of depression, suicide, maybe other things, if you hate the first part you like have to read the second, dont give up on it.
1. Chapter 1

Your heart stops, your eyes flicker to every thing they can find in the tiny room, they fade as you slip to the floor. You barely feel the impact, your head hit the tub, and the noises of the outside world turn to a muffled sort of sound. You concentrate on breathing and the red lines across both wrists. You smile when you start seeing spots. Maybe this time will be the time you don't stop it, that no one can walk in and save you. The time when you actually don't make it into work tomorrow and it takes someone a few hours to realize 'hey isn't so and so missing?' Then all thoughts are gone… Wouldn't that be nice?

x-x-x

a/n: I've been all pissy and down lately hence this and the like… maybe many more to come, and the lack of my better fics. So ah... Screw the world right now.


	2. No music No life

"Emily… I said call 911! Come on Em… come back to me." JJ said putting pressure on Emily's wrists. "God I should so hate you right now." JJ chuckled to herself. Emily could hear her it was all muffled though. "You stupid idiot, I love you." JJ whispered and that was all Emily heard before it went completely dark.

x-x-x

"Any news?" Morgan asked walking into the room.

"None… they said she might be like this forever."

"It's only been a few days JJ, she'll come back to us." He said squeezing her shoulders. She stood up and hugged him, walking out to give him alone time with Emily. It became routine, he'd walk in, she'd walk around the hospital for a while just get to time to herself.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered softly. "You need to come back, you're killing her Em… and me." A tear slid down his face, and he chuckled. "You know you could've come to me, I mean I understand why you didn't but I wouldn't have freaked out, I would've helped you Emily. Right now, this isn't helping; you spending three days in a hole just isn't going to help. We miss you, and I know JJ's just dying. I can't believe we didn't see it before, she's so in love with you Em. I can tell, it's all there in her smile, it's you Em." Morgan picked her hand up. "Just… open your eyes…" He said but she didn't react, sighing he looked up as JJ came rushing back into the room.

"I have an idea."

"I can tell." He laughed and JJ glared at him.

"Do you still have that stereo in your car, the one I gave you."

"Yup."

"Get it?"

"How am I suppose to get it in here?" Morgan asked and JJ grinned. "Oh I don't like this plan already."

x-x-x

"It wasn't that bad." JJ said as Morgan glared at her.

"We are on the 6th floor, and that thing weights like 50 pounds, and you told me to hurry. That's not that bad?"

"Come on, I need help before the nurse walks in." JJ said and Morgan helped JJ set the stereo up. "Ok, go watch the hall?" JJ pleaded and Morgan smiled nodding.

"Anything for you Jay." She smiled at him and waited till the door was shut again.

"Ok Emily… I pray to god this works." She said and turned her ipod on, waiting a minute the sound finally came through the speakers at a rather loud volume. JJ felt a tear roll down her cheek as she listened to Brad Arnold sing softly. Morgan looked in the window and got a little choked up, he remembered when Emily told him about her favorite song, he was glad JJ knew too because Here By Me was the perfect song for right now.

"Sir step aside." A security guard said and Morgan shook his head.

"I can't…" He said, not moving.

"Sir…"'

"Emily!" Morgan heard JJ cry out and he opened the door to see JJ wrap her arms around Emily tightly.

"I love you too…" Emily said softly and JJ chuckled.

"Sir please turn around." The guard said and Morgan looked at him.

"FBI."

"Oh, right…" The man walked away and Morgan looked in on the two women again. He smiled when JJ pulled Emily's gown down off her shoulder to revile the ink on her skin. JJ whispered softly what the words said.

"No music, no life."

x-x-x

a/n: I wrote this not meaning for it to be an end to the first chapter but it worked out well and I feel like making it a bit brighter and happier. So this is my try at a happy ending for that, and I couldn't chose between Here By Me and Here Without You so if you don't like one swap it for the other but both work well for this story in my mind. Thank you for the caring reviews, and yes I am feeling better.


End file.
